Power semiconductor devices such as power FETs (Field Effect Transistor) and IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) are capable of switching large voltages and currents and are therefore used for controlling electrical energy applied to a load such as an electrical motor.
During operation of power semiconductor devices short circuits may occur which could jeopardise the stability of the device since the thermal dissipation loss generated during a short circuit could destruct the device.